


Artwork - Marisa Kirisame's Side Effects

by Floofchan (orphan_account)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Accidental Sexy Moment, Breast Expansion, Breasts, Do Not Critique!, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm sinning, Impossibly Large Breasts, Large Breasts, Practice Art, Side Effects, This is Bad, Unfortunately Low Resolution, Watercolors, Witch's Hat, artwork, change of clothes, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Floofchan
Summary: Marisa runs into some magic side effects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a Reimu/Marisa sequel. For those of you wondering about the absurd resolution, I can't download an art tool because I forgot the admin password on my laptop. *sweats*
> 
> EDIT: W-why does this have 300+ views when all of my other works currently only have 50? (that's an exact number.)


End file.
